Smartphones have gone well beyond their expected use of allowing a person to conveniently make phone calls wherever they are. In addition to the endless variation of apps available that occupy them between phone calls, people use their smartphones to share photos, videos, textual comments and messages. Such sharing can often occur during a voice call, but is typically one-way, and not in a collaborative manner.
It is well known that the way that music spreads in popularity is by people sharing it with others. In decades past, people would loan their favorite LP, single, 8-track, cassette tape, or CD to a friend as a way to share their enjoyment of a new favorite song or group. As music distribution moved away from physical distribution and toward electronic distribution, “sharing” sites exploded in popularity and became the way that people shared what they like best. Presently, however, only the direct online purchase of music is available, and with the DRM (digital rights management) data encoded in music files, it has become difficult, if not impossible to even just showcase our favorite music to others.
Also, some of the best new music comes about through collaboration. While lone singer/songwriters do account for some music, the majority of new music is created by more than one person. Those people might not be in the same location, making collaboration difficult. While, as noted previously, it is very easy for people to connect with photos, videos, text, and voice using our smartphones, there are no effective solutions for connecting and collaborating around the creation of music.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.